


Counter Top Cravings

by chocolatecrack



Series: Kitchens and Kisses [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: I LOVE HSJ'S PART IN THIS HAHAHA, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, really it is I swear, these are two are kinky af idek ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/pseuds/chocolatecrack
Summary: They would set it on fire, he thinks. The so-called world they live in. Watch it burn as they stand. Make their own version of paradise from the ruins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> YAY IT'S FINALLY DONE I AM SO HAPPY.
> 
> Part 2 of Unnecessary Ingredients, folks! If you've read that [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8050309) then you'll definitely understand this fic, hahaha! This is the promise Yamada had made to Yuto in the first fic. Although tbh, this can be read as a stand alone too, if you like! :) It's kind of all over the place tho, idk lol. But anyways, hope you still enjoy reading! And I cannot thank you guys enough for being so patient and for all the support. You guys are awesome! ❤
> 
> I still think this lacks something BUT IDK AHHHHHH. Not my best pls forgive me hahahaha. Un-beta'd so if there are any mistakes, sorryyy!
> 
> chocolatecrack @ LJ || scenesinmoonstruck @ Tumblr || tobikko_2007 @ Twitter if you guys want to talk!

“Yama-chaaaaan, they’re all gone now!” Yuto shouts from the living room, staring out of the apartment window, seeing Inoo get on a taxi. All the members had gone home now, leaving one by one, waving at each other goodbye.

And _Christ_ , was Yuto excited, the faint memory of their agreement and Yamada's promise repeating itself over and over in his head. He runs all the way to the kitchen, knowing Yamada was probably cleaning up after their dinner, having needed to put away 9 plates and glasses and sets of cutlery and really, it was a difficult task.

Yuto thinks he should probably slow down. Should definitely do actually, but damn it he forgets all about that and wasn’t going to hide his enthusiasm. At all. They haven’t been freakin’ together in such a long time because of packed schedules and promotions. It was an understatement to say he was looking forward to this the moment Yamada had said yes that afternoon.

“Huh, could’ve sworn he was here,”

He furrows his eyebrows, trying to look for Yamada in the small space. The kitchen was empty. It was clean sure, spotless even, which was impressive considering how messy their group can be. But, unfortunately, Yamada was nowhere to be found and that was quite odd.

Pursing his lips in wonder, Yuto was about to take off to look somewhere else, possibly in the bedroom or the bathroom, when he was suddenly turned around and slammed onto the refrigerator door. The appliance makes quite the noise, but the action didn’t actually hurt. He was definitely surprised, however.

Except he doesn’t even have time to think, even just a little, because Yamada was already pinning him against the refrigerator, smirks up at him with a look on his face that Yuto could only describe as hunger, and holds him in place. The other boy bites his bottom lip, gives it a gentle suck, making subtle sounds that gets Yuto heated all over. And then he kneels down, gaze still locked onto Yuto’s eyes, and works on the taller boy’s belt.

Yuto smirks.

“And I thought _I_ was eager,”

Yamada returns the smirk right back at him.

“Oh, shut up, before I change my mind,”

He hurriedly unbuckles the belt, pulls down Yuto’s pants along with the boxers, and engulfs him without warning, moaning as he gets a taste of what he has been waiting for all night. All week. All _eternity_. Yuto watches him as he works, both of them still staring at each other and _shit_ does it make Yuto shiver in delight. Makes him feel like he's standing at the highest peak of a mountain of ecstasy.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he closes his eyes and tilts his head back. It hits the refrigerator door rather loudly, although not painfully, but he didn't even feel a thing, too distracted. Yamada’s moans vibrate around the entirety of him, making the sensation even more wonderful, and he bites his lips to stop himself from turning to complete jelly. Struggling to stand up, knees almost giving out, he steadies his hold on Yamada’s shoulder as he drowns in the feeling of pleasure.

Yamada keeps going, keeps up his pace, both his mouth and hands getting to work. He licks the whole length of Yuto sensually, and the action makes him moan out loud.

“ _Shit_ , that feels good,”

Yamada moans in return, teases him more, tries to take the taller boy further down his throat. Yuto laces his fingers in between brunette locks of hair, giving a slight tug when Yamada does something to make the feeling even better. He doesn’t seem to want to stop, Yuto thinks. Yamada continues on with his ministrations, making everything feel good, better, _fucking the best._

 _On and on_ , Yamada keeps making him slowly inch towards the point of no return.

But it’s just.

It’s too much.

Yuto feels like he’s flying in cloud 9, but damn it, he doesn’t want this to end just yet. Doesn’t want it to end like this. He had other, _better_  plans.

Grabbing Yamada’s shoulder, he pulls him up frantically, makes him stand in front of him while he pants, head immediately finding Yamada’s shoulder to lean on, forehead already full of sweat.

“Not yet,” he says, in between deep breaths, “Not yet.”

Understanding that Yuto probably wanted this to go on as long as they could, Yamada nods an approval, his cheek grazing the taller boy's. He bites his lip, fingers slowly unbuttoning Yuto's shirt, hands gliding throughout his torso and chest, touching every inch of warm sensitive skin. Angling his head towards Yuto, Yamada makes sure his mouth is directly against his ear, lips only millimeters away from Yuto's sensitive spot.

Giving it a warm huff, he moans breathily, hot and husky, tortures Yuto with sounds. He takes an earlobe in his mouth, gives it a nip and a lick, knows full well it was one of taller boy’s weaknesses.

Immediately reacting, Yuto wraps his arms around Yamada's waist, holds on tight, pulling him closer to control himself from completely falling apart. He feels his heart face in his chest, realizes that Yamada knows exactly what he was doing, knows exactly where he was most vulnerable.

Yamada snakes his arms around Yuto’s neck, smirks in the process.

He gives Yuto’s earlobe one last suck, moans into his ear one more time, and whispers.

“ _Fuck me, Yutti_ ,”

And _Christ_ it makes Yuto’s heart burst because _shit_ Yamada’s voice was pure agony and complete glory all at the same time.

His resolve completely shatters, Yamada pushing all the right buttons and turning on all the right switches. He picks Yamada up easily, carrying him with strong drummer arms, harshly places him down on top of the kitchen counter, mind and body wild with adrenaline. Standing in between the other boy’s knees, he attacks Yamada lips, luscious and inviting, with no forgiveness, making sure to leave them completely red and swollen.

Yamada smirks into the kiss, quite proud of himself for making Yuto’s control dwindle. Yuto was never this rough. It was always him initiating things like this. Shower sex, wall sex, backseat of the car sex. All Yamada’s ideas. Yuto was always kind and gentle and loving any time they were intimate. And Yamada loves that. Loves that he can trust Yuto with anything.

But he had to admit, Yuto getting rough has him shivering with anticipation.

The taller boy tangles their tongues together, battling for dominance, blindly tries to remove Yamada’s pants to get them out of the way. He unbuckles the belt, almost rips apart the jeans’ opening with his hands, body seeming to be moving to its own accord. Lowering his lips to Yamada’s neck, Yuto sucks and licks and kisses him in all the sensitive spots he can remember. Makes Yamada moan louder and longer, gives him the feeling of satisfaction.

Yamada wraps his legs around Yuto’s waist, locks his ankles, settles it on his lower back, pulls the taller boy closer as he fists jet-black hair, fingers feeling the soft and silky strands smooth through the gaps.

 _This_ was what Yuto had been missing for the past few weeks. The feeling of complete and utter togetherness that they had always been good at. Always been perfect at. Whenever they combine their emotions, mix them thoroughly in the midst of touches and sweet nothings and exchanging of breath, a feeling of utter completion would swim in Yuto’s chest. It makes him feel like he's on top of the world with Yamada’s hands in his, the both of them staring down at all of the possibilities they can conquer.

They would set it on fire, he thinks. The so-called world they live in. Watch it burn as they stand. Make their own version of paradise from the ruins.

In a hurry, Yuto vigorously pulls apart Yamada’s shirt, buttons flying everywhere as they get forcibly removed from the article of clothing. Yamada doesn’t even care that it was one of his favorites. The taller boy’s long spindly fingers work their way through his pants, not giving a damn, and removes them like he had done so a hundred thousand million times.

“ _Why do you do this to me_?” he practically growls in Yamada’s ear, and the low timbre of his voice makes Yamada bite his lip in arousal. He angles himself better, clawing at Yuto’s back with nails that dig deep, mouth placing butterfly kisses on Yuto's neck. And then he decides to moan his name out, long and loud, and _fuck_ does it make Yuto feel like he’s lost all forms of sanity.

“ _Stop doing that,”_ the taller boy demands, moving lower to lick at Yamada’s torso, bites him harder. But no. Yamada keeps going, keeps whispering _Nakajima Yuto, Nakajima Yuto, Nakajima Yuto,_ over and over again, moaning the name louder and longer every time Yuto seems to touch a sensitive spot and _shit_ it makes Yuto feel even  _weaker_. Yamada holds onto the kitchen counter, hangs his head back as Yuto keeps going lower, closer to where he wants and needs him.

Yuto had half a mind to be a tease, pay Yamada back for doing the same thing, for torturing him, but his lust-ridden senses won over and he wasn’t about to deprive himself. Wrapping his lips around Yamada without warning, he takes him further down his throat, using his hands to wrap around what his mouth can’t reach, and _shit_ was it the best Yamada’s ever felt in the past week.

Hands immediately finding their way to fist the taller boy’s hair, Yamada increases his volume, noticing that Yuto licks longer, rougher, _better_ when he does so. Yuto works his tongue all over Yamada, tries to take him all in as the sensation slowly builds. He groans out, the vibration of vocal chords makes Yamada feel even more sensitive, and he _writhes_ in pleasure, grip on Yuto’s hair tightening.

The taller boy goes faster, more frigid, clawing at Yamada’s torso with one hand as he makes subtle red marks with his nails, grasping his hip with the other, tight enough for bruises to possibly appear the next day.

“ _Shit,_ ” Yamada bites his lip, mind spinning into a frenzy, heart beating a mile a minute, lust and love flowing through his veins. One name echoing throughout his system. _Yuto. Yuto. Yuto._

“ _Yutti,”_ he says out loud, feels himself inch closer to edge, “ _W-wait._ ”

Yuto doesn’t listen, too far gone, so he keeps going and going and _fuck_  Yamada was about damn ready to reach the point of no return.

“ _Fuck, I’m—”_

Yamada starts to say as a last warning, snapping Yuto back to his senses. He somehow realizes what was happening, releases Yamada with a loud pop just in the nick of time, stopping himself from possibly ending their night too soon. Exhaling the breath he was holding in, Yamada pants, still high on the feeling of _almost_ , as Yuto lifts himself, the taller boy panting as well. He finds his place back on Yamada’s shoulder, breathes in and out, tries to gather air back in his lungs.

“I'm sorry,” he says genuinely, Yamada immediately reaching for his hand to laces his fingers in between, a small gesture to reassure him it was alright, “I'm sorry, I got too carried away.”

Smiling weakly, Yamada tries to catch his breath, “It’s okay,”

Too high off of endorphins, Yuto places a light kiss on Yamada’s bare shoulder, the intimate action making the other boy’s heart dance in his chest. “ _Yutti_ …” he whispers, feeling the spot where Yuto's lips were slowly ignite a growing spark. Yuto places another kiss, slower this time, fueling the fire. And then another, and another, and another, and it makes Yamada feel like he’s a million heights flying above, whole body in a blaze.

Bringing his hand up, he angles Yuto’s head towards his, inches their faces close together. Almost, but not exactly touching. They drown in each other’s stares, eyes mixing raw emotion and heartfelt unspoken words combined.

Suddenly overwhelmed, Yamada gulps, sees just how much love is in Yuto’s eyes, and screw it, he just goes for it.

“ _Do what you want with me_ ,”

He says in a low whisper, not knowing where the words had come from, voice laced with heaviness and depth and it makes Yuto’s mouth dry, heart stopping in his chest from how profound it had sounded.

“W-what?” Yuto asks, still not being able to fully process what was happening.

Yamada looks at him with half-lidded eyes, face full of desperation and adoration and so much _love_ , it makes Yuto even  _weaker_. The other boy slowly brings his hand behind Yuto’s head, snakes his fingers through jet black hair, pulls him close to stick their foreheads together.

“I am completely and utterly _yours_ , Nakajima Yuto,” Yamada ghosts the words on his lips, not too far, not too close.

 _Fuck_. _Fuck. Fuck._

And with one last whisper.

“ _Take me to the stars_ ,”

Yuto completely loses it.

He attacks Yamada’s lips, messily, frantically, _hungrily_ , not sure how much of this was a dreamlike fantasy and a harsh taste of reality.

 _I am completely and utterly yours, Nakajima Yuto_.

The words echo In Yuto’s head, makes him almost afraid to touch Yamada, feeling like he might disappear into thin air if he does so. But no. Yamada was having none of that. The other boy grabs him in all the ways possible, holds onto him for dear love and Yuto pours his heart and soul onto a kiss so grand, it was going to light fires.

A kiss so beautiful it made him forget everything else in the world.

_Completely._

Yuto pulls away, stares into Yamada’s eyes as permission, reaching for a condom as he slowly rolls it onto himself.

 _And utterly_.

They stick their foreheads together, exchanging breaths in the small space between.

Yamada licks his lips, bites on his lower one, and nods.

_Yours._

Yuto enters in one swift motion, and they clash onto each other like a firework explosion.

Moaning loudly, Yamada shatters in Yuto’s hold, the taller boy steadying himself, willing himself to calm down. To keep going, to keep doing this. Yamada bites onto Yuto’s shoulder, teeth sinking into heated skin, tasting arousal as it steams off of both of them. Hands keeping the both of them steady, Yuto struggles to keep up his pace, wants to prolong their connection as much as possible because this was not something he wanted to be over soon. Not ever. Not at all.

“ _Fuck,”_ Yamada whispers curse after curse, moan after moan, repeating Yuto’s name like prayer to the heavens and _god_ , he was so irrevocably and unbelievably in love this boy.

Yuto clings onto Yamada, clings onto his last ounce of sanity, pleasure overriding his system, all the wants and needs and lust and _love_ too blinding, deafening, flowing in his veins, keeping him _alive_.

“ _You have me,_ ” Yuto whispers, sneaks it in between moans, wanting Yamada to know that he had owned him too, heart, body and soul. “ _You have me, Ryosuke_.”

It makes Yamada hold him tighter, pull him closer, heart about damn ready to burst in any second.

Yuto keeps going, on and on, balances the both of them as they struggle to keep themselves together. He was afraid they were going to break the kitchen counter, but was also too far gone to even give a damn.

“ _More,”_ Yamada moans into Yuto’s ear, and _shit_ does it motivate him. Makes him want to keep doing this forever.

Faster.

Harder.

“ _More,_ ” the other boy repeats, increasing his volume.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Yuto tries to calm himself down, wants them both to be able to do this. At the same time. At the same pace.

“ _Yutti,_ ” Yamada whispers again and _Christ_ was he making this harder, making Yuto’s control slowly and surely inch towards emptiness, “ _I want you more._ ”

Yuto skyrockets them both into the furthest depths of oblivion.

He reaches for another kiss.

Hurried, frantic, _hungry_.

_Beautiful._

Just like  _Yamada Ryosuke_.

With a scream of each other’s names, that just about does it.

Yamada Ryosuke completely falls apart, taking Nakajima Yuto with him.

It’s an inexplainable sensation, their feeling of togetherness. Like an intricate puzzle only the two of them can solve. Something only they would be able to understand. An unwritten rule, a well kept secret.

Struggling but still trying to keep their eyes open, they dared not to remove their gazes away from each other. Yuto stares into Yamada's eyes, sees the light in them brighten with intensity, possibly mirroring his own. They both shiver as they hold onto each other, movements becoming staggered, feeling even more combined as they reach an all time high. Yamada caresses the juncture between Yuto's neck and jaw, sticks their foreheads together, making sure to not break the connection in their eyes.

A few moments later, after surpassing the peak of ecstasy, they calm down, deep breaths echoing throughout the atmosphere.

Yuto cradles Yamada’s jaw, decreasing the intensity in their kiss a fraction, keeping it soft and light. A collision of swollen pairs of lips refusing to leave each other’s presence. Yamada smiles into it, dimples appearing like an invitation for Yuto to love him even more than he already does.

“You are so cute,” the taller boy says out loud on an impulse, and Yamada instantly feels his heart flutter.

He smirks, “You should check this off our list, by the way,”

Chuckling, Yuto remembers the list of kinks they had written down one fine day, kitchen sex being at the top, “I should,”

“And you should be thankful I agreed to this,” Yamada raises an eyebrow, narrows his eyes at Yuto playfully. The taller boy laughs as a response, the sound like a chorus of angels to Yamada’s ears.

“I should definitely convince you to do this more,”

“My brownies were at stake, I had to say yes,”

Laughing again, Yuto steals another kiss from Yamada’s lips, tasting strawberries and the effects of afterglow, “Don’t deny it, Ryosuke. You wanted this too,”

Biting his lip, Yamada couldn’t really bring himself to lie.

“Okay, so maybe I did,”

“You definitely did,”

“No need to rub it in,”

Yuto rolls his eyes in fake annoyance, tries to detach himself from Yamada’s hold, but the other boy wouldn’t budge.

“And where are you going?”

“Are we not done?”

“We most definitely are. Doesn’t mean you get to go,”

“Aren’t we supposed to clean this,” Yuto looks around the kitchen. He guesses that they were too focused on each other to notice that they had knocked down a few—okay, a lot—of things, “Mess?”

Yamada follows Yuto’s gaze, looks around as well and sighs, “We are definitely going to clean this mess,”

“How do we do that if you won’t let go of me?” although Yuto didn’t really want Yamada to let go of him either.

“Ugh, does it have to be now?” Yamada whines, sounding completely childish and cute, it makes Yuto smile wide, “I still wanna kiss you.”

He pulls the taller boy for a kiss, "And kiss you, and kiss you," and another, and another, and Yuto just wants this to keep going on forever.

“Or we could just do it later. Stay here longer,” Yuto really didn’t know how to deny Yamada’s wishes, so he stays in his hold and peppers his lips with kisses, never getting sick of how they taste. “Kiss you more.”

Yamada smiles.

“Now _that_ is the best idea you’ve ever had,”

* * *

“Yama-chan!” Chinen’s voice sounds through the entrance, the doorbell to Yamada’s apartment making a loud annoying noise, and he guesses that someone keeps pressing it.

Yamada, in his sleepy exhausted, sex-fulfilled state, didn’t have the time to think straight and just went ahead and opened the door.

“ _What_?” he says, voice laced with annoyance.

“Hey! Everyone’s here. We all decided to come back and stay the night so we can—” Chinen’s eyes lower down, the smile on his face turning from perky to amusingly as he notices something, “Oh hey, that’s Yutti’s shirt!”

Yamada furrows his eyebrows.

What was this kid talking about?

He looks down and inspects himself, only to realize that he was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts, and Yuto’s ruffled, messed up button down. He put it on when he was too lazy to get a new shirt, Yuto completely destroying his other one. The garment wasn’t even closed properly, only one button was in place.

“Oh, hey guys! What’s up?” Yuto pops his head up from behind him, leans his chin on the top of his head. The boy, in all his shirtless glory, smiles innocently, boxer shorts peeking out from under his completely unbuttoned and unzipped skinny jeans.

Everyone looks at Yamada.

Then Yuto.

And they all smirk.

_Oh, shit._

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVED WRITING THE ENDING FOR THIS HAHAHAHAHAHA. Although idk whole output is not as kinky as I imagined it to be but eh, still went with it, haha! Anyways, thoughts?


End file.
